The Ice Games
by Zane's Girlfriend
Summary: Zane ends up in the annual ice games, volunteering so his younger brother, Lloyd, will not have to. Pixal was chosen as well, and now both must survive, but what will happen at the end? Zane loves her. Cole, Kai, and Nya have formed an alliance against him, but will one change his/her mind? This starts at the games, not before. Rated T for violence and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Games

I draw in a deep breath as I stand on the platform of the stadium, watching the others in the Ice Games, all getting into position, ready to dart for the supplies. I run a hand through my smooth, blond hair, taking note of Pixal's position. She's ten platforms away from me out of twenty-four. We were both taken from district 12, as part of the tribute for the annual Ice Games, but we each have a major advantage and disadvantage. Neither of us is human, which brings two things into my stressed out mind: #1: we won't need supplies. #2: If the people running the games find out we're robots, we will be terminated immediately. I have to do this, for Lloyd. I volunteered to get him out of this, and I want to live, so he won't be guilty about it.

I catch Cole staring at me and putting up a pinky finger at me*. Though most people don't know the expression, I do, and would rather not specify what he is implying.

I hear the announcer count down on the final numbers and maybe I should have paid attention earlier.

3!

2!

1!

The cannon goes off and I dart away from the supplies, making a B-line for the forest, risking a glance to see Pixal heading to the opposite side of the forest. _Just keep moving! _I push my legs to their limit on speed, not daring to look back. Any moment a knife from Nya can puncture me, or Cole could throw a machete at me, or even Kai could shoot me with an arrow. Something whistles behind me and I drop instantly to the ground, anticipating certain death, but I'm alive. _Not for long. _I look back to see Kai fitting another arrow into his bowstring, aiming for my head.

"Get Zane before he runs away, Kai!" Cole shouts as he picks up a nasty blade from another teenager's body. I am so close to the forest now that I cannot give up. I leap up, swerving to the right; then quickly to left as Kai attempts to take aim, but his arrow strikes a tree next to me.

I dart off into the underbrush, running wherever is away from those three. _I've made it into the forest, but what now? I ought to just find somewhere to hide, but where? A tree; they won't suspect that I'll hide right at the front. The most dangerous place is the safest, I hope._

My eyes scan the area for a suitable place, but the tree I am looking at is struck by an ax, which makes me think otherwise. I dart off to the right as footsteps follow me. I turn to see Dareth attempting to pull the blade out of the tree, and try not to laugh, but see this as an opportunity. No, I won't take advantage. I don't want to kill anyone.

Just as I am about to depart Dareth calls me, "Hey you!" He yanks the ax out and throws it at me. I duck and leap at him, swinging an elbow into his throat. The teen lands on his back, breathless, his green eyes wide with terror. I pull a knife out of his pocket, poised for the fatal strike, but something holds me back. I don't know whether it's out of humanity, or whether or not it's his eyes. They somehow remind me of Pixal. A pain in my head brings me back as Dareth head butts me, causing me to drop the knife. Now he's in control of the situation. He picks up the blade and raises it above my head. _I lost. I'm going to die. I have failed you Lloyd._

***Putting up a pinky finger in Taiwan and China is calling someone a coward.**

**AN: This is not going to be exactly the same as The Hunger Games. It's about the games, not what Peeta and Katniss did, so this will be mostly different. One out of the three (Kai, Nya, and Cole) will not die. Let me know what you think. Please R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Districts**

I close my eyes, expecting death at any moment, when I feel Dareth getting off me. I reopen my eyes and see him holding his hand out to me, smiling grimly. _Is he attempting to deceive me? Since he already had the opportunity to kill me; then I suppose he is sincere. _I take his hand and he pulls me up, as other voices shout close by.

"Split up," he whispers and darts off to the right, while I head to the left. I need to be prepared in case anything happens, which it will, so I dive into the bushes, waiting as Jay starts to come into view. I peek through the leaves and see him, holding his spear up, searching for me. My artificial heart pounds rapidly and I remain motionless, hardly daring to breathe, hoping he will leave. He doesn't. He keeps searching intently, for about five minutes, waiting for me. My legs are cramping and I'm all twisted into a pretzel. Even if I'm a robot, I can feel everything and have artificial blood, in case I get hurt, so no one knows I'm not human. There again, I have both a major advantage and disadvantage. I sigh inwardly, knowing if I end up wounded, I will leave a red trail, making myself an easier target.

A twig snapping brings me back to the present. "Have you found him yet?" Nya asks, rushing up to him, and kisses his cheek.

They whisper quietly enough I cannot catch what's being said and can only wait, wondering what will become of Pixal and I. Pixal…my first love. I smile just thinking of her; those emerald eyes, and silver hair that glint in the sunlight; as well as her feminine mannerisms. "Get him!" Jay shouts and the apparent couple dart past the bushes, followed by Kai and Misako. I wait for a moment or two before venturing out of my hiding place, only to catch a blood-curdling shriek. I ignore it and rush to the left, further in the dense forest.

After a few hours of sheer running, I halt and look for a suitable tree to climb; then quickly scramble to the top, resting on a thick branch. I lie there until evening, not seeing a single soul, and rest so I will be charged fully tomorrow. A cannon sound goes off all of a sudden in the distance, and I roll of the branch, landing on my face. I get up, and find my ankle is sprained. "No…" I whisper and gaze into the night sky, hearing several more cannon sounds before a picture of Dareth appears on the screen.

"Dareth?" I say, too stunned to move.

A voice announces, "Here are the people from the district who are out." District 3 appears above Dareth's face; District 6, Amy, a young thirteen-year-old girl who hadn't stood a chance; District 1; Anna and Jacob, two young, fourteen-year-old twins; District 2; Eddie, a teen my age; District 8; Hannah; twelve years old, and Gary, fifteen years old. My stomach churns. The thought that those young ones were taken away from their families to be brutally murdered for entertainment sickens me. What would have happened if Lloyd, my little brother had been here? He would have been the first to die. Even if we aren't related, I found, and took him in as my family. I hope he will be able to keep from starving to death back at District 12, with Father. At least Pixal is okay, but for how long? I better search for her tomorrow, if I'm alive then at least.

I climb back on the tree, careful not to hurt my ankle. I rest for a few minutes; listening to the forest sounds around me, yet only hear birds and insects chirping. I shut my eyes, prepared to sleep when a twig snaps and those thoughts vanish in an instant. I sit up, eyes open, alert, looking back and forth below me, seeing nothing at all, just the bushes and other plants.

I hear a blood-chilling scream nearby and a shadow darts out the bushes, starting to scramble up the tree I'm in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Dark Chase

I freeze, knowing I don't have any weapons, but suddenly realize what I can get. I break a branch from above me and point it at the shadow, whispering, "Who is there?"

The person a few feet below me hesitates, before whispering back in a small voice, "Gruel."

I recognize his name. I throw the stick away from us and grab the twelve-year-old boy's arm, pulling him up next to me as I hear rapid footsteps approaching. Torchlight appears, then several others, showing the faces of Nya, Jay, and Misako, searching for the child. My hearts pounds loudly enough I hope they don't hear it. Gruel latches onto my arm, trembling in utter terror as the group halts under our tree speaking with sudden confidence, "We'll find that little rat soon enough, but where's Gruel? He was just here," Jay asks, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know, but we better set up camp, and leave someone to keep watch, in case anyone decides to attack," Nya responds, sheathing her double blades and picking up dead branches.

The others do the same, soon having a roaring fire going. Cole walks up behind Jay with Jack trailing behind him, and slaps his head, shouting, "What the heck are you doing? If you start a fire, the others are going to know where we are. Put it out, now!"

Jay mutters as he does what he's told, "Yeah, they'll know where we are if you shout." Nya pinches him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

I hear them whispering, but I only reason I caught the mutter was because he's directly under where I am. The two go back to their leader, apparently discussing something, and settle down soon, with Jack keeping watch; then he puts the torches out. Gruel and I wait for a while, until we hear snores from the others down below, yet the teen keeping watch hums softly, letting us know he's awake. "I'm going to come up from behind and attack him, and you grab his weapon, okay?" I whisper, and I feel Gruel nod against my body. "Remember, we must do this discreetly, and quickly. I'm going down first. If something happens, stay up here." He nods again. We wait for quite a while before daring to move.

I don't know if my descent will be safe, but it's better than waiting to be discovered and die not having attempted something. I get down without disrupting the tranquil forest, limping slightly on my tender ankle. I wait at the bottom of the tree, until Gruel is with me and freeze. Jack pauses during his humming, but resumes it in a few moments and I slip behind him. I hold my breath, not daring to breathe on his back for fear that he will feel it. My heart pounds as I spread my arms out, and snap them out, wrapping the right one around his throat, while grabbing my right wrist with the other, pulling as hard as I can. Gruel covers his mouth. He kicks his legs around, and I grab the top of his head as well as the bottom, twisting it. His neck snaps and his body goes limp. I carefully set him on the ground as Gruel grabs the bow he was holding, and he takes the quiver off the corpse. We both dart away from the scene, knowing his death won't be hidden in the games.

Sure enough, the cannon sound booms, notifying everyone of Jack's death. I hear shouts and shuffling, as well as rapid footsteps in our direction while limping and stumbling blindly in the pitch black night, or early hours of the morning. I can't tell which. I grab Gruel's hand, pulling him along. Despite my throbbing ankle I'm running faster than he, but I know the group will catch up soon. Lights from torches appear close behind us, glinting brightly to my tired eyes and lights up our path.

"They're gaining on us!" Gruel shouts, close to my ear.

"Hand me that," I point to the bow and quiver. He gives them to me, still running, and I slung the quiver over my back, pulling out an arrow. I notch it to the bowstring and abruptly turn, shooting at Nya, who is closest to me as she releases a knife.

"Move to the left!" I shout at Gruel, quickly dodging the blade. I missed her. I shoot another arrow, this time, hitting Misako's hand, and dart off with the boy. They are only ten feet away from us and we're slowing down significantly.

I grab Gruel's arm, pulling him to the right and running through the thick bushes, expecting a knife to hit my back at any moment. Gruel snatches the bow from me, grabbing an arrow. "What are you doing?" I demand, "We have to go now!"

"I can shoot better than you," he responds, notching the arrow to the string and shoots it. Misako screams as the shaft strikes her chest and drops to the ground. The cannon sound goes off.

We're already out of arrows and I see a long knife in the quiver. I take it out as Gruel and I dart to the left, changing our direction every now and then. Knives miss us by a few inches. "Give me those!" I hear Cole shout as we make another turn.

I glance back in time to see two more blades flying through the air and pull Gruel to the side. I hear a girl's scream that causes my heart to skip a beat as blood squirts on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Quail Contents**

"Pixal!" I exclaim and grab her arm to support her as she stumbles. Her left shoulder is slightly grazed by the blade, but she is otherwise unharmed.

"Keep running. I'm fine," she responds and us three quicken our pace, with me not daring to look back for fear of falling, or feeling another blade pierce my body.

I hear rustling in front of us and grab Pixal and Gruel, yanking them into the bushes on our right, in time for other people to come out of the bushes. We keep running for what seems eternity before halting out of exhaustion. I lean on a tree, gasping for air, and put the knife back in the quiver as Gruel collapses on the leafy, forest floor. I shiver, while wiping sweat off my forehead, realizing suddenly that it is quite chilly.

"Pixal, let me see your injury," I say, walking over to her.

She nods, seemingly not as tired as I, most likely because she is a newer robot. A few days prior to the annual Ice Games, the rules were made that any robot in District 12 was to be terminated, so my father modified her to look like a human. He made her silver hair realistic, yet the color remains the same, because he heard many of the folk who watch the games had more "exotic" hair colors. Her skin used to be white, and is now a peach color, but she will always be beautiful to removes her jacket, wincing as I help her sit down.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, not knowing why I did.

"Now that I've seen you, Zane, I feel wonderful," Pixal responds, smiling brightly.

I examine her wound carefully, and tell her, "You were merely grazed, so I can go ahead and clean the laceration; then wrap it up." She nods. "Do you know where I can find water?"

"Over there," she points behind her, "About fifty-five feet away."

"Do…you have…anything…to carry the…water in?" Gruel asks in between gasps for air.

"I do," Pixal responds, swinging a bag off her shoulder, and hands it to me.

"I'll be back in a minute," I tell her, "Here. You might need this." I give her the long knife and leave to find the body of water, whatever it will be, without another word, on the verge of tears. I know we won't all make it and only one winner is permitted, but I will not win this. It has to be Pixal. I cannot harm her in any way whatsoever and I wish I could tell her three simple words. I love you. I can't.

"Zane," she calls me softly.

I abruptly halt, biting my lip, attempting to steady my breathing to a normal rate, and change my expression to a happier one as I turn around. "Yes?" _Did she hear the strain in my voice?_

"Come back safely, okay?" she says sincerely, her green eyes moist, "I love you."

My throat tightens as I turn away, walking briskly towards the water, not daring to look back at her, and ignore my throbbing ankle. After going about fifty feet away, I slump against a tree, setting the bag down, and bury my face in my hands, letting silent tears flow freely from their artificial ducts. If I keep this up, I'll lose all of the liquid in my body; then start crying oil, which is not a good idea. In a few minutes of regaining my composure, I wipe the tears away, opening up the bag, and take out a water bottle. I amble to a stream and fill the container before closing the lid, and retrieve the bag; then begin returning back to where the others are.

I look back and forth, observing every detail in underbrush, anticipating a blade to fly through the air, or for someone to shoot me, but nothing happens. The grey light of dawn appears. I see Gruel, holding a bloody mess with a stick protruding from it over a fire, and Pixal setting a pile of wood next to it.

"What is that?" I ask, pointing to the thing on the stick.

"Quail," Gruel responds, slowly turning the bird clockwise, roasting it and making my stomach churn.

"I brought water," I tell Pixal, setting the bag down and showing her the bottle. After a half hour of cleaning the wound and Gruel roasting as well as eating the quail in silence, I break with a question. "I had been meaning to ask you, where did you obtain the bag and supplies?"

"From…Ernie's body," Pixal says softly, casting her lovely head down.

"I'll be right back," Gruel notifies us.

I gently take her soft hands in mine and speak to her solemnly, "I'm sorry you have to go through this…Pixal." She looks up at me with a sad smile on her face, and I gingerly bring her against my body, pressing her head against my chest. I can feel her warmth, her love, and her…fear. It tears my heart in two as we sit there a few minutes.

Abruptly a cannon sound goes off, then another, then another. _Could it be? _"Gruel?" I call out anxiously, "Are you there?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Final Challenge

"Gruel, where are you?" I shout as Pixal and I search frantically for the boy.

I peer around a tree, only to meet the tips of a spearhead and arrowhead, pointing at my face. "Pixal, get out of here, now!"

"Get away from him," Pixal calmly says, coming up behind Jay and putting a knife against his throat.

Kai turns his head, but keeps his arrow aimed at my chest. "Don't make a move, or else I'll imbed an arrow in your boyfriend's heart."

"I'll slice the blue one's throat quicker than you can move. Let-go-of-him!"

"Wait!" I exclaim amidst their arguing, "Even if you get rid of us, you will be killed by Cole eventually. It will end up being every man looking out for his own life in the end. Join us. I know how to save us all."

Kai stares at me skeptically. My eyes dart to Pixal's, seeing her trust as well as concern; then back to the other two, who seem uncertain. "How can you save us?" Jay asks.

"With these," I respond slowly reaching a hand in my pocket, and draw out some Oleander before putting it back in. "It's Oleander, a highly poisonous plant. Do you understand what I mean?"

The two exchange glances before Jay tells me, "We'll join you."

They withdraw their weapons and Pixal comes over to my side, saying, "Will you help us find Gruel?"

"Don't you worry, pretty lady, we'll-" Jay never finishes his sentence. His body drops on the ground, with a knife protruding from his back. The cannon sound goes off, with a sickening boom.

"No!" Kai exclaims as he turns, seeing Nya aiming another blade, and Cole, brandishing a scythe.

"Go, now!" I shout and we dart to the right, away from those two.

"Sorry, Jay, but you left me no choice," I hear Nya say.

"Where are we going?" Kai asks.

"To the starting place," Pixal responds.

Despite the fact that death is near, I still smile at the fact that she and I are alike in minds. Since the forest is enclosed in a dome, we should find our starting place if we go around, which means it's not far away. "How long till we get there?" Kai inquires.

"About a mile," I reply, my gut wrenching when I come to the conclusion. We won't make it unless…

A cannon sound goes off, followed by four more. I spot three people killing each other, and Kai pulls Pixal and I to the right, before watching Nya and Cole attack them. We keep running for all our worth, hoping they destroy each other. Pain shoots up my ankle and I trip, falling on my face as another cannon sound goes off. I think I hear a crack from my limb. The other two halt. "Can you keep moving?" Kai asks while grabbing my arm. I nod, though I'm not really sure.

I gingerly raise myself up with both arms and get my right ankle up as well, but once my left one touches the ground it brings excruciating pain. I've been using it too much and I just injured it more, because it's permeated in blood. I flinch sinking back down, and the two help me up, wrapping my arms around their shoulders. We begin moving at an awkward pace, Pixal being an inch or two shorter and Kai about the same as me. It pains me to see them suffering because of me. Soon, the pain lessens and the starting point is in sight, only one hundred feet away, as three more cannon sounds go off. That means one of them is still alive and I just hope it's not Cole, or Nya, but I sense it's one of the two. We get there in mere minutes, scrambling up the tinny shelter, and lie there for a few moments, catching our breath.

After about five minutes, Kai sits up and asks, "So…is anyone hungry?"

**5:35 A.M. –Second Night in The Ice Games**

I shiver as I check my ankle for the fiftieth time, careful not to wake my sleeping beauty, finding the arena far colder than yesterday and realize it's the ice part of the games. No wonder… I throw some more wood on the fire, keeping watch in case whoever is out there decides to show up. Kai is curled up on my right side, his hand on his bow and holds one arrow in his sleep. Pixal lies on my lap, her warm body on mine. She scrunches her body closer to herself, also shivering. I gently take my black and white jacket off and cover her with it. I stroke her lovely, silver hair, smiling sheepishly, even though she's not awake.

I hear a scuffle and instantly reach for the long knife. Soft growls pierce the tranquility of the early morning hours, and I shake Pixal awake. "Get up!" I shout.

Kai and Pixal are instantly on their feet, and the former asks wildly, "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I sense it's something that's not human," I respond.

"You have a sixth sense?" Kai puts an arrow to his bowstring, ready for whatever is out there.

"Yes."

"Where should we go?" Pixal voices everyone's question.

"To the only high place there is, though I'm not certain if it can climb," I tell them, "I'll go in the rear, just in case." We made a crucial mistake. We should have stayed on the tin building, and now have thirty feet to cover, which is not much, except for the fact that I sense this an animal, so it will most likely be faster than we. My ankle is much better, though I still have a slight limp, and we three have picked up the pace, rushing towards the shelter. It seems safer than it truly is, I suppose. I hear louder growls and risk a glance back, seeing three shadows of animal form with four legs each.

"They're gaining on us!" I shout, turning back to our goal with desperation. One fall will be the death of any of us and I will protect Pixal, no matter what. We make it there without tripping, and I help her scramble up the slippery tin wall. Kai climbs next. _Come on! Come on! Pick up the pace! _He's finally is up and I get up quicker than ever, a snapping sound pumping up my adrenaline.

The mutts below us growl and bark as we back away, afraid of them leaping. They jump and dig their claws ravenously in the shelter. As I back away, I feel something cold and sharp lightly touch my throat. It's a bit wet as well as sticky and a voice I dreaded would be there whispers in my ear, "Hello Zane."

Pixal and Kai whirl round, the latter readying his bow. Pixal exclaims, "Cole! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Zane, but I'm not going to die that easily."

"Let go of him, or else this will be in that ugly head of yours before you know it," Kai says.

"Watch out!" I scream as a mutt latches its claw onto Kai's leg.

I make use of the distraction and swing an elbow into Cole's side, making him retch. I pull away from him, nicking the side of my neck with my attacker's blade. I thrust my knife at him, but he blocks with his own, identical one, pushing me closer to the edge of the shelter. The metal clashes as we both attempt to strike each other at the same moment. Even though Cole is stronger, it can be his major disadvantage. I feel someone knock me forward and my blade hits Cole's ribcage and his digs into my shoulder. Neither of us moves from the intense pain. Blood runs down my shirt, dripping onto the tin roof as we stare at each other. I pull away from him and Pixal kicks Cole, sending him flying off the side of the shelter. The mutts drop down and start mauling him. His screams pierce the night, but Kai shoots him with an arrow to ease his suffering, I suppose.

The sun peeks over the trees and a voice booms throughout the nearly vacant arena. "To the last three contestants, may the odds forever be in your favor.

The tree of us exchange glances as I pull the Oleander flowers out of my pocket, and wince. I hand them both one and put mine in my mouth. "Wait!" the voice shouts, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the winners of the annual Ice Games, Zane Julien, Pixal Craft*, and Kai Huo.

Pixal turns and hugs me tightly. I flinch from the wound and she backs away saying, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I smile, before pressing my lips against hers, something I have wanted to do for a long time.

She blushes and I feel my face light up, before pulling away. We made it. We survived the games.

***I put craft as her last name like minecraft, because it has pixals.**


End file.
